


有眠

by Dumbchou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbchou/pseuds/Dumbchou
Kudos: 1





	有眠

姜子军连着赶了十日才到这个国家，而这已经是车马能做到的最快的速度。他顾不上喘气，手握成拳敲着木屋的门，喊公输、公输。

公输械想不到他会来，但也不用怀疑他来的目的，毕竟自己一开门就被按着肩膀逼到了墙角边。看看你干的好事，姜子军说，平时一只蚂蚁都不舍得踩死，这时候要杀整个国家的人？他情绪波动到不像他自己，额头上还挂着汗。

公输械不想和他解释，这个人一旦想做成一件什么事情，就会巧言令色地说服所有关键的人。而自己在这方面吃过的亏已经够多了。公输械就这么由他按着，也不反抗，即使眼前人身量纤纤，自己还是非常有可能打不过姜子军。

你又要装哑吗？

我做了一只鹊，公输械起了个别的话头，说可以飞在空中，三天不用落地。

我真后悔来见你了。对方说。

姜子军和公输械认识比这早得多，因而这也不是第一次他们互相受对方影响。目标趋同时能相安无事，相反时姜子军就会使诈、哄骗甚至是无理取闹，非要把公输械饶到自己边不可。

公输械虽然不是有宏图大志的领导者，但也不愿意时时刻刻受别人控制。姜子军腰间挂的配饰相撞发出声音，很清脆，几乎是要碎裂。公输械说，你不应该把玉器和铁器系在一起的。

姜子军说，你也不应该帮着大象倾轧蝼蚁。

他顿了顿，没说什么，他一心都在玉碎上了。

  
  


#

他们不经常见面，姜子军总是有这样那样的事情，忙得脚不沾地。公输也不会主动去找他，只是隐隐约约知道怎么样的事会把他招过来。最后公输械还是没拗过，说我会尽量去做，你也最好去见见那位大王。姜子军显得很高兴，转眼眼睛就睁不开了，在这个夜晚劳累到合衣而睡。

姜子军是个不太受外部影响的人，尽管很多时候能听见他为了不同立场奔走的故事，而这个人世间对于立场的划分无外乎就是国号的不同，因而觉得他定是收授了某些好处。他经常挂在嘴边的是说要我打也不是不行，就是没什么必要。而他常年一副文人装扮也让他的没有必要显得不太可信。

他不会说梦话，倒是会皱皱眉头，在梦里也要咬着牙齿，看起来很不满意。

这也不是第一次公输械被迫接受意料外的夜宿客人，他总也想着这个人在自己生活中的出现频率已经不能再算意料外了。

即使前头也说过他们的确在从有文史记载以来，就已经不再那么常见面了。

公输械有时候会怀疑对方只是为了睡个好觉，掐着手指时间算到今年，他是这个世界上唯一和姜子军还算有点熟的人。但这份情谊目前为止只给他带来过不计其数的麻烦。

如果可以选择的话他大概也只会圈起那个顺其自然的选项。

姜子军每次来都会占掉屋里唯一的床，即便那是张和公输械应得的地位不怎么相称的床，简陋得让人感到难以相信。姜子军睡到头发散开了，公输械就会蹲下来帮他捡起掉到床下的发束，他只想着自己是个见不得白色物件脏掉的人，他在生活中也确实不会去穿白衣服。

公输械就在平时坐的木头椅子上睡着了，他一动就踩到这几天堆积的木屑。然后姜子军问他，天亮了吗？天亮了我们就动身吧。

他似乎是醒得很早，又好像根本没睡。

姜子军路上走得不快，还能有闲心拍拍公输械身上落的灰，说要他注意仪容。姜子军要做的事没有做不成的，因而那之后的事情也很顺利，回来的路上还要说谢谢你让着我。

你看他也不是不会做人情，只是那么相熟就会忘记把握分寸。

公输械听到没有回复，他总以为是自己不知道该如何回复，没意识到是自己根本不喜欢这些场面话，即使对方已经挑着最聪明妥帖的话说了。或许正是这种精心拣选的小聪明让他感到没有必要。

但他也不想听姜子军说别的事情，他怕的是每件事都有一些他解决不了的困恼。

但姜子军总是会说那些让他听到最后松一口气的事，那些已经解决得差不多的事，就像前方根本没有什么阻碍。

所以他从来不接话，公输械从不会说你已经做得很好了，因为也不是他选择要听的。

  
  


#

姜子军很快就离开了他所在的地方，临行前还不忘叮嘱他好好照顾自己，主要别再干那些不遂自己意的事，就算是帮上忙了。甚至还用白衣服的袖子蹭了蹭公输械脸上小块的灰。

那刻他们俩真的靠得很近，只是眼神对不上对方。想来也根本没在看自己，公输械想，他又想起那只随手一作就能飞三日不落的鹊。

公输械也没再问他到底要不要看。

从那以后他还见了几次姜子军，每一次都和这次差不太多。公输械又做了很多有意思的东西，像随着太阳东升西落能转动的圆盘，也有很多在他观点里没意思的东西。姜子军大概是偏生和他对着干，总对那些他不甚满意的作品表现出兴趣。

姜子军仍然要睡在他的床上，每次都比上次看起来累。

姜子军开始在睡前说些有的没的，但抱怨成分占比很少，唯独有次的内容是关于避雨，让他听上去有几分佯装轻松。他还是能很轻易地做到那些看起来像不可能的事。又或许只是看起来轻易，同样也说了只是看起来像不可能。

公输械像以前一样只是听着，没有什么好奇之心。他知道他不是第一个也不会是最后一个听到这些故事的人。

但这个人的头发还和以前一样柔软细长，不注意就会沾惹地上的灰。公输械想，凭借触感记事好像也没那么坏，他向来只是和木头铁器打交道的。

至于为什么说是见了几次呢，因为再过去一些不同名字的年份，又经历了一些国家的崛起和覆灭之后，他很难记清楚姜子军又来了几次，而每次又都如此相似。

除了有一次对方还没睡着的时候跟他说，我好累。

记忆中又好像是梦话，因为姜子军接着自言自语，公输，我真的很需要你。说完连他自己都笑了。

公输械只当他是睡迷糊了。

姜子军就像是那只不能停下来的鹊，只栖息在仅有的同类身旁，连他自己都累得不愿意去想这层了。

  
  


#

姜子军最后一次来到里，这间木屋甚至已经已经不能算是一个能够住人的地方，里面的摆设也都生了厚厚的尘。离上一次他来过去了太久，他也实在是有太多事情要去做。姜子军什么都没找到，只是床面上摆了只木头削的鹊。

尽管简单清扫了一下后还是会被灰尘呛得难以停止，他咳着咳着就开始流出眼泪，但也只是一会，他很快就离开了屋子，因为他已经没办法像以前一样入睡了。

  
  


#

公输械算不清时间，如果硬要找出一点什么规律，他在石磨发明前后出走。他也没什么家当，让整件事情变得简单了许多。

公输械破天荒地给姜子军留了信，因为他觉得对方再来的可能性很高。而他实际上已经在这里停留了足够久，很难说清楚是为了什么。他也没有留下太多笔迹，只说自己要往西边去。

那之后很久公输械都没再听到关于对方的事，他想大概姜子军也不想再见到他了。


End file.
